


My Prince

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kidnapping, Knight Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Mage Logic | Logan Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, villan dragon witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: A dragon adds Prince Roman to its collection.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	My Prince

Roman had been alone with Logan when the dragon came. Perhaps if the two of them hadn’t ditched their guards, then maybe things would have gone differently. 

Maybe Roman wouldn’t have shrieked as the talons closed around his chest. Maybe he wouldn’t have clawed at the impenetrable scales, trying to break free from the iron grip.

And maybe he wouldn’t have reached out to Logan, shouting his name with tears in his eyes. 

If the guards had been with them, maybe Roman wouldn’t be where he was now, flying miles away from his home, his family, his love, in the grip of a dragon. 

The dragon suddenly flared its wings out and descended, the wind ripping through Roman’s hair. He almost wished he had been blown right out of the dragon’s claws- if it hadn;t been for the fact that he was hundreds or perhaps thousands of feet off the ground. 

Landing on a stone outcropping with a thud, Roman was suddenly dropped onto the cole mountain face. He landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He scrambled away from the dragon, but it only laughed- did dragons laugh? It put a giant talon over Roman again, trapping his arms by his side. It brought him into the cave opening, Roman scratching at its scales in an attempt to free himself. 

“Let go of me, you fiend!” He shouted, his voice echoing off the cave walls. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” the dragon replied. Roman hadn’t expected an answer- he didn’t even know dragons could talk! 

“I said let me go! My knights will find me, and you will be slain!”

The dragon pulled back it’s lips in a grotesque version of a smile. “No, they won’t. They have another prince, don’t they? And besides… tracking you, killing me, freeing you, and getting you back? Too much work when you have a replacement.” 

Roman thrashed in the dragon’s grip. “My brother is not a replacement! And they will come for me, you’ll see!”

But the dragon’s words shook Roman. Remus couldn’t really replace him so easily, right? His family couldn’t possibly think he wasn’t worth saving! 

“Perhaps. But they won’t be able to find you, my prince.” 

The dragon snarled as it carried Roman farther away from the entrance to the cave, into a smaller one that branched off from the center. 

It tossed him in, and Roman’s arm gave a horrible snapping noise. He stood to face the dragon, who only cackled as it stomped twice with its front foot, shaking the ground and causing two long chains to sprout from the stone floor.

The metal whipped around his wrists, dragging Roman to his knees. 

“You won’t escape, my prince, so don’t even try. You should accept your fate as my new decoration!”

The dragon turned, its tail flicking back and forth. Stomping once more, stones grew up from the cave floor to cover the entrance, leaving Roman bruised and bloodied in the pitch black, arms held in a T position by the chains. 

Sinking down to the cold floor, Roman let out a sob. He bowed his head, letting the tears drip down his cheeks to the stone. He imagined Logan next to him, reassuring him that he wouldn’t stop looking. Logan- it had been mere hours since Roman had been taken from the gardens, but he found himself missing Logan already. Roman fell asleep with the thought that as soon as he got out of the dim cave, he was going to hug Logan and never let go. 

How long it had been since he had gone to sleep, Roman had no idea. There was no sun or moonlight to tell the time, only darkness. But when he heard a telltale rumble outside the cave wall, he stood up and attempted to look braver than he felt. The light of the main cave, however dim it was, blinded him after being used to the darkness. 

The dragon-witch brought down the stone wall and walked closer to Roman, putting the tip of her tail under Roman’s chin, forcing him to look up at her pitch black eyes. 

“I hope you’re adjusting well, little prince. Now eat, I can’t have my new decoration dying on me!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Roman saw the chains lengthen from where they grew from the floor, giving him slack to bring the bruised fruit the dragon witch had brought. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was starving. The single apple was far from the lavish food he was used to at the castle, but he took what he could get now. He was still picking the fruit off the seeds when the dragon witch turned around and replaced the stone wall. 

Days had passed since Roman had shouted Logan’s name over the thunderous beat of giant reptilian wings. The dragon witch had come and gone, the rats that scurried in the darkness the only company in his prison cave. Before Roman could stand from where he lay on the stone, arms still spread apart, the cave door opened. 

Blinking rapidly at the sudden light adjustment, Roman didn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Instead of a dragon, there stood a night with a familiar purple feather and stormcloud emblem on his chestplate. 

“Virgil-!” Roman shouted as the knight ran to hug him. “You’re here- you came- how did you find me!”

“I never gave up. I talked to the nearest town, and they all pointed me in this direction. And here I am. Roman… I’m going to get you out of here,” Virgil replied, his words muffled slightly by his helmet as he raised his sword and sliced through the chains. Virgil’s sword was a special one- enchanted by Logan to be able to cut through anything.

With his now-free hands, Roman returned the hug. “Thank you, Virge.”

Roman could tell Virgil was smiling under the helmet. “It’s my job, your highness. Now come on.” 

Virgil took Roman’s hand and they crept out of the cave together, past the piles of gold, past the gems embedded in the stonework that Roman hadn’t noticed when he had first been brought through the gigantic cave.

It was only when they were outside did Virgil take off his helmet and Roman breathed a sigh of relief. Virgil shook his head in an attempt to make his helmet-hair more manageable, but succeeded only in making his hair fall into his face. Roman rubbed his wrists as he laughed with Virgil. 

They made their way down the cliff face, Virgil helping Roman down the loose rocks and treacherous falls. Roman gave a quiet ‘woo!’ as his feet touched the grass. But before Roman and Virgil could get far, far away from the dragon’s mountain, a hiss and the beat of wings filled the air. 

Roman’s blood froze. 

She was back. 

“You didn’t kill her!?” Roman whisper-shouted to Virgil.

“She was gone! I didn’t think I had to!”

The dragon witch roared and raised a talon to strike. 

She swiped at Virgil, who rolled out of the way and held his enchanted sword in a fighting stance. Roman watched from where he had hidden himself behind a tree as Virgil ran towards the dragon- a feint to the left, sprinting to the right- it looked like Virgil would stab the dragon right through the heart!

Until she hit Virgil in the chest with her tail while he was in midair. 

Virgil crashed into the dirt a few feet away from Roman, his armor hitting the ground with a clang. Virgil’s sword clattered out of his hand, landing at Roman’s feet. 

The dragon stalked closer to where Virgil landed, lips pulled back in a mockery of a grin to reveal yellow teeth the size of Virgil’s horse. 

“Come out, come out, little prince. Come get your knight,” she mocked. 

Roman knelt to pick up the sword, eyes still one the dragon witch and hear about to beat out of his chest. 

He held his breath as the dragon’s eyes roved over where Roman had hidden himself. The blade of the sword simultaneously felt cold and hot, like ice and fire trapped in the iron and fighting to get out. 

Roman knew what he had to do. 

He waited until the dragon witch peaked her head through the trees close to where Roman stood. 

He thrust the sword into her neck, and a horrendous shriek filled the air. He pulled the sword out and stabbed her again, the blade cutting through the scales like a knife through warm butter. Greasy black blood coated the formerly pristine blade, dripping down the dark blue scales, pooling on the grass. 

He stabbed again. And again. Once more, until the dragon collapsed, a final screech of fury piercing the air, undoubtedly heard miles away. 

Roman stood over the body, breathing heavily and wondering how he had done what he just did. 

He dropped the sword and ran over to where Virgil still lay. 

“Virgil? Virgil!” Roman shook the knight and gasped as he saw blood dripping down Virgil’s forehead. 

He groaned. “Hey…”

“Virgil! Oh my gods, the dragon-”

“You got her. I saw,” Virgil propped himself up on his elbows and winced. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Roman asked, frantically making sure Virgil wasn’t going to die on him. 

“Y-yeah. I’m okay. Just a little head injury. Help me up.”

Roman helped Virgil stand and used the silk of his torn sash to wipe the blood off Virgil’s face. 

“It's fine,” Roman said of Virgil’s concerned look. “It was dirty anyways, and I have others. No big deal.”

Virgil shrugged. “Lets get home. The horses are a few miles away, I didn’t want them to get eaten or whatever.”

Virgil picked up his sword and wiped the congealed blood on the dragon corpse, prying a few scales off its back. 

“To prove she’s really dead,” Virgil explained as he put the scales the size of dinner plates under his arm. “Now let's get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

The two of them walked down the mountain arm in arm. After a journey of a few days, the castle was finally in sight. 

Roman saw a figure running out of the gates. He dismounted his horse and began to run towards them, full speed. 

“Roman!” 

“Logan!” Roman barreled into the mage with a hug. 

“You’re here…” 

Logan suddenly took Roman’s hands in his and kissed him. “I was so afraid-” 

“I was, too,” Roman admitted. “But I’m back. And I’m staying.”

“I love you, Roman.” 

“I love you, too, Star.”


End file.
